Diskussion:Cardassianische Besatzung von Bajor
Müßte es nicht entweder "Besetzung von Bajor" oder "cardassianische Besetzung" heißen? Ich wäre für "cardassianische Besetzung Bajors", falls das nicht zu lang erscheint. Es wäre aber eindeutig.Greybeard 19:22, 11. Apr 2005 (EDT) :Wäre es, wenn in der Serie nicht ständig von Bajoranische Besetzung die Rede gewesen wäre, irgendwie habe ich aber noch "Besetzung Bajors" im Hinterkopf -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 06:47, 12. Apr 2005 (EDT) ::Würde mehr Sinn machen. :::Gab es denn je eine andere als eine cardassianische Besetzung Bajors? Wenn ja würde es besser "Besetzung von Bajor" lauten - allein wegen der Tipparbeit. ;) - defchris/✍ talk 15:01, 20. Jul 2005 (UTC) :::Die meisten Links müßte man eh verkürzen, schon "Bajoranische Besetzung" ist meist nur "Besetzung" im Artikel, und im Sinne eines Lexikons ist dies präziser. --Memory 18:20, 20. Jul 2005 (UTC) Dukat Ist Dukat erst seit 2359 Präfekt von Bajor? Wir wissen, dass er schon zu der Zeit, als Nerys noch ein Kind ist, der Leiter von Terok Nor ist (Tiefes Unrecht) und 2357 ist die schon in den Widerstand bei der Befreiung von Gallitep. Und sie kam mit 13 zum Widerstand. Also kann die Angabe so nicht stimmen. Oder sehe ich das falsch?--Tobi72 17:57, 12. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Zumal Tora Ziyal, seine Tochter, auch schon 2352 geboren ist. Könnte es 2349 sein?--Tobi72 18:00, 12. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Nun ja, mit 113 ist man ja auch noch ein Kind, es könnte also gerade so stimmen, obwohl es knapp wird. Möglicherweise war Dukat auch gleichzeitig Stationskommandand und Präfekt, gibt es darüber sichere Angaben? Eine schnelle Suche in der MA/en ergibt auf jeden Fall, dass auch dort immer nur von "since around 2359" gesprochen wird, scheinbar gibt es darüber keine klaren Angaben...--Bravomike 18:18, 12. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Also mit Kind meine ich: Kleines Mädchen von vielleicht 4 oder so. Man sieht sie in Tiefes Unrecht als Kind. Da ist sie keine 13 mehr und ihre Mutter lebt noch (ist die Gespielin von Dukat). Direkt nach dem Bau von Terok Nor, noch vor dem Einsatz zur Erzaufbereitung. Und im Skript steht: "Forgive me, Prefect. I didn't..." als der Bajoranische Diener mit Dukat spricht. Also ist 2359 für alle Fälle falsch. Denn da steht auch: TABAN, holding a three year old KIRA NERYS by the hand. Das bedeutet, dass es sogat schon 2347 ist... --Tobi72 18:36, 12. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Auf en:Dukat steht übrigens auch, dass er von 2346 an Präfekt ist.--Tobi72 18:45, 12. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Also wenn "In 2346, at the rank of gul, Dukat was assigned command of Terok Nor" so weit stimmt, dann fallen zumindest schon mal die Zeit als Präfekt und die als Terok-Nor-Kommandant zusammen... Tut mir Leid, im Moment kann ich dazu nichts Klärendes sagen, aber wenn er bereits in diesen jahren als "Präfekt" (laut Skript, Episode ist dann wieder eine andere Sache) angeredet wird, dann kann auf jeden Fall 2359 nicht stimmen.--Bravomike 18:49, 12. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Ich meine in der Episode war es auch. Habe sie vor 3 Wochen gesehen... Schaue gleich nochmal.--Tobi72 18:53, 12. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Das Gleiche: "Verzeihen sie mir, Präfekt, ich..."--Tobi72 18:59, 12. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Rückzug :politischen Druck der Föderation Das bezweifle ich ganz stark, wegen der Obersten Direktive.--Tobi72 19:33, 28. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Ich weiß nicht genau, ob es politischen Druck gab, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die oberste Direktive hier nicht greift, denn man mischt sich ja nicht in die Kultur und Entwicklung eines Volkes ein sondern in interstellare Politik zwischen mehrern (zwei) Völkern. Wie gesagt, ob die Föderation nun Druck ausgeübt hat weiß ich aber auch nicht. Möglich wär's, warum sollte Terok Nor sonst an sie übergeben werden, wenn sie nicht mindestens in der Endphase involviert waren?--Bravomike 19:56, 28. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Naja, aber Kira beschwert sich einmal, dass die Föderation sich nicht eingemischt hat und nun kommt... Und da kommt dann zur Sprache, dass das nicht ging, wegen der obersten Direktive. Und die Einladung kam von der provisorischen Regierung, aber weshalb die Entscheidung der Regierung so war, wurde nie genannt.--Tobi72 20:08, 28. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Stimmt, dass Kira das Sisko mal vorgeworfen hat hatte ich vergessen und jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder, dann haben wird natürlich in gewisser Weise einen direkten Gegenbeweis. Allerdings könnte damit auch gemeint sein, dass die Föderation sich all die Jahre nicht eingemischt hat und dann plötzlich doch Druck ausübt, nur eben zu spät, und sich dafür groß aufspielt. Ich weiß nicht genau--Bravomike 20:17, 28. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Nimm's am besten erst mal raus, bis wir einen eindeutige positive Quelle dafür finden--Bravomike 20:19, 28. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Ist raus.--Tobi72 21:15, 28. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Hier vielleicht ein Indiz für die Drucktheorie: In der Folgen "Fähnrich Ro" erklärte Captain Picard meines Wissens nach, er werde alle seine Kraft dafür einsetzen, Bajor zu befreien. Dafür, dass dies im Rahmen des Friedensvertrages zwischen Föderation und Cardassianern geklappt hat, spricht seine Rolle im 1. Teil von DS9. Er überträgt Sisko ja förmlich seinen Auftrag und setzt sich für die Bajoraner ein. Im innenpolitischen Mächtespiel ist es wahrscheinlich, dass das Zentralkommando die Entscheidung nur deshalb dem Detapa Rat übertragen hat, um mit dem Finger auf die "bösen Zivilisten" zeigen zu können. Im Kern hielt es die Entscheidung aber wohl für strategisch sinnvoll (da kannten sie das Wurmloch noch nicht) --Kreldon 21:18, 2. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Besetzung oder Besatzung Müsste es nicht eigentlich "Besatzung von Bajor" heißen, oder zumindest eine solche Weiterleitung hierher bestehen? Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, wird bei DS9 oft von der "Besatzung" oder der "Besatzungszeit" gesprochen. Wer nach Besatzung sucht, findet diesen Artikel gar nicht. --Joe-le 22:56, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Außerdem beschreibt der Artikel ja auch ausschließlich die Besatzung, über die Besetzung wissen wie auch gar nichts, oder? Wäre vermutlich am Besten, den ganzen Artikel zu verschieben.--Bravomike 07:01, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hm, das musst Du nochmal erklären. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass die Begriffe "Besetzung" und "Besatzung" eigentlich das gleiche meinen (oder irre ich mich da?), bei DS9 jedoch meistens (so kommt es mir jedenfalls vor) von der "Besatzung" gesprochen wird.--Joe-le 12:02, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Die Besetzung ist die Okkupation, also das, was mehr oder weniger zeitgleich mit der Invasion und kurz danach passiert: die Inbesitznahme des Gebiets, der Aufbau von Garnisonen usw. Danach kommt dann die eigentliche Besatzung, also die längere Zeit, in der das Gebiet besetzt gehalten wird. Der Titel des Artikels ist deswegen eigentlich sogar falsch.--Bravomike 12:06, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich würde das trotzdem alles in einem Artikel behandeln... --Tobi72 12:09, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, würde ich auch. Nur müsste man den eben verschieben.--Bravomike 12:10, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Und das Andere als Redirect lassen.--Tobi72 12:12, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ah Ok, das macht Sinn. Ja ich denke auch, das der Artikel dann verschoben werden sollte.--Joe-le 12:34, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC)